Mobile devices, such as smart phones, personal digital assistants, tablet computers, other types of mobile and non-mobile computing devices, are becoming increasingly popular. More and more people are using mobile devices in personal and business settings for a variety of purposes. As more people use mobile devices, more and more mobile applications are being designed by application developers. These application developers may develop authentication methods for their applications or for other developer's applications, which may be used to validate users and devices. However, these application developers might not be able to implement their authentication protocols on enterprise managed applications running on mobile device operating systems like iOS and Android.